


You're So Sparkly, Husband

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Glitter, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter really does get everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Sparkly, Husband

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100 tally wacker challenge. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**You're So Sparkly, Husband**

Hermione undid Severus’s trousers, freeing his cock from the confines of his undergarments. She gripped his cock tightly and was about to take it into her mouth when she froze.

“Hermione? What is it?” Severus asked.

Hermione laughed. “Severus, your tally wacker is glittery.”

Severus let out a growl. “I hate when Jessamine plays with glitter. It gets everywhere. The glitter must have been on my hands when I used the Loo earlier.”

Hermione giggled. “You’re so sparkly, husband.”

He ignored her, summoning his wand and clearing his cock of glitter. “Better?” 

“Much,” she replied, taking him into her mouth.


End file.
